readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bring Me To Life
Plot the story starts off at Ben's house where ben is sleeping and dreaming...in his mind he is seen standing alone in a very huge place"Ben help me"a woman voice says,"who are you?! and where are you??"Ben says,"I am there help me ben"the voice says,when it gets away once after once,"ben help"the voice says,"where are you?"Ben says and suddenly he wakes up"oh man I shouldn't eat burger before sleeping"Ben says(the theme song starts)the following day....Ben is seen as Diamondhead fighting a White Techadon with Gwen and Kevin ,Diamondhead is seen shooting the techadon with shards,when gwen shoots the techadon with mana"so you say that you hear voices while sleeping huh?!"Gwen says,Diamondhead replies while punching the Techadon"yes and it was very weird"Diamondhead says,Kevin clings to the Techadon's neck"so you are psycho now dude"Kevin says,Gwen wraps Techadon with mana and stifles him causing him to be destroyed"behave Kevin"Gwen shouts at kevin angrily,diamondhead turns back to ben,"imagine yourself in his place Kev"Ben says cheefully,"I am totally doomed"Kevin says while imagining,when suddenly Ben falls screaming,Gwen and Kevin run to him"ben what is the matter"Gwen says,when Ben's eyes glow green"I need your help save me"the woman's voice says,"who are you?!"Gwen says,"save me"the voice says,when gwen breaches Ben's mind....Ben starts to screams louder"Gwen I think you hurt ben"Kevin says,"I know but I have to know who is her"Gwen says,in ben's mind...Gwen is seen walking in the same huge place"hello?! where are you?!"Gwen says,"Gwen is that you?!"the voice says while a shade appears,"Elena?!"Gwen says surprised,"yeah it's me please help"Elena says,"help from what?!"Gwen says,when suddenly Julie appears"from me"she says evilly,and she shoots Gwen with shards causing her to lose focus,back out of Ben's head"ouch"gwen falls saying when Kevin picks her up"gwen?! what happened?!"Kevin says,"Elena....Julie"Gwen says then she falls unconscious when ben is already unconscious too.."oh now I have two bodies to carry"Kevin says,but ben wakes up"I think you have only one body......what happened?!"Ben says,"you started to act like a freak then gwen breached your mind then she suddenly fell saying Elena...Julie"Kevin says,"what about them?!"Ben asks,"I dunno she is fainted now"Kevin says,later at Gwen's room she is seen conscious again"gwen what happened?!"Ben asks,"ben we have to save Elena from Julie"Gwen says,"Elena and Julie ?! I thought they have died !!"Ben says,"no they are not I think their souls are some where around us we have to save Elena and bring her back"Gwen says while walking to the door,"where are you going?!"Kevin says,"Cooper"Gwen says,"WHAT?!why him?"Kevin says angrily,on their way to cooper"cause he is a technical and he is the only one who can help us"Gwen says,"what about Azmuth he is genious too"Kevin says,"are you jealous?!"Ben asks,"me no...jealous of who that stinky blonde"Kevin says,"he is a jealous"Gwen whispers ben,at Los Soleded.......they walk in the lab of cooper"hey cooper?!"Ben says,when suddenly a huge Vulpmancer jumps on Ben"what the hell is that?!"Kevin asks,"Vulpancer...."Gwen replies while glowing her eyes,the vulpancer spits on ben"oh that stinks"Ben says while slamming the Ultimatrix adn turns to Shocksquatch ,"this is gonna calm you down you stinky weasel"Shocksquatch says while electrocuting the Vulpancer,the Vulpancer roars then he falls down,Shocksquatch turns back to Ben,when Cooper appears "oh hey guys"cooper asks,"oh hey cooper...what was that thing for?"Ben asks,"oh I was jsut conducting experiments on him don't worry...oh hey gwen?!"Cooper says shyly,"oh hey cooper"Gwen says shyly too,"nice to meet you blondey"Kevin says angrily,"oh sorry Kev didn't see ya"Cooper says,"oh really well I am..."kevin is gonna to fight Cooper when ben stops him"hey hey we are here to save elena...just calm down Kevin"Ben says,"so what is the matter?!"Cooper says,(Ben tells him the story)....."oh I got something for that....if her soul still around then we can restore her using the life machine"Cooper says,"the life machine?!"Gwen says,"what a dumb name !!"Kevin says,"so what is the life machine?!"Ben asks,"I made it for somethings like that but till now I didn't use it"cooper says,"then you are gonna use it"Ben says,"okay I will need you ben as you are the only bond between our world an her world"Cooper says,"well what am I suppose to do?!"Ben says,"you have to stand inside that tube as I am gonna turn your memories and thoughts into Elena"Cooper says,"well...I am gonna stand in that tube"Ben says,then Ben is seen inside the tube Cooper is seen working on the computer"well are you ready ben?"Cooper says,"I am always ready"Ben says winking,"okay let's start"Cooper says while pressing (Enter) button,the tube starts to glow and ben starts to moan"ben what is the matter?!"Gwen says,Kevin pulls cooper from his shirt"what are you doing to him moron?!"Kevin says,"I dunno this is not suppose to happen"Cooper says when they notice a warning mark on the screen when Kevin absorbs metal and smashes the device causing it to be destroyed when Ben falls...Gwen runs to him"Ben are you okay?!"Gwen asks,"I think I am cool"Ben says smiling,when suddenly"Ben?!Gwen?!"Elena is seen walking out of the device (and she is naked) "oh Elena how did you?!"Ben says,"is that Elena ?! I think I have a crush"Cooper says,"how did she get out after destroying the machine?"Kevin says,"I think she got out before destroying it wooohooooooooooo my machine is working"Cooper says,"you machine was...."Kevin says,"oh you're right"cooper says,when ben walks to elena he takes off his jacket and covers her"oh this is awkward"Elena says,"don't be silly"ben says,"welcome back Elena"Gwen says,"welcome back hotty"Kevin says when Gwen tosses him into the wall,"oh that hurts"Kevin says when he notices a shade getting out of the machine"watch out guys"Kevin shouts when Ben looks to him when the shade shoots them with cosmic ray but Gwen defends them"who are you?!"Gwen shouts,it turns out to be Julie"Julie?!"Ben says,when Julie starts to laugh evilly................................... To Be Continued...................... Major Events *Elena is back *Cooper appears again *Julie is back Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Elena Villains: *White Techadon *Julie Aliens Used: *Diamondhead *Shocksquatch Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Out Break